Les 20 choses que je voudrai faire avant de mourir
by WTF is M
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Aujourd'hui jeudi 5 janvier 2011, 19 ans et 6 mois après ma naissance, j'ai décidé de rédiger la liste "des choses que je voudrai faire avant de mourir". Pourquoi la faire? Parce que j'ai peur...peur de passer a coté de ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey c'est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme meyer**

**Prologue **

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Vu de l'extérieur vous ne trouverez rien qui cloche. Une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette, était assise a son celui ci on pouvait y voir une feuille, un stylo plume, 2 bouquins. Toute fois aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui jeudi 5 janvier 2011, 19 ans et 6 mois après ma naissance, j'ai décidé de rédiger la fameuse liste "des choses que je voudrai faire avant de mourir".

Cette envie soudaine ne m'est pas venue après avoir vu le film _sans plus attendre _ou regarder une émission sur MTV. Non cela est plus profond.J'en ai tout simplement besoin. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai peur... peur de passer a coté de ma vie.

**Chapitre 1 Souhait n 1**

J'ai FINI! 1h et 10 minutes plus tard j'avais terminé d'écrire ma liste! Elle tenait sur une page, on pouvait y voir une vingtaine d'objectif plus ou moins réalisable. Remplit de nombreuses ratures et de taches d'encre, je l'ai laissée, tel quel malgré tout.

Après de longues minutes à regarder dans le vide, je décide de la relire une dernière fois. Mon premier souhait était le suivant: **faire un saut en parachute**

Ce n'était sûrement pas le plus original de tous mais il me tenait vraiment à cœur! Vous vous dites sûrement qu'avec de l'argent j y arriverai facilement. Oui mais voilà, le problème c est que je suis totalement _f a u c h é e. _

La première étape et non pas des moindres est donc de me trouver de l argent. Le moyen le plus logique pour cela est de me dégoter un emploi. Or à 19 ans, avec un emploi du temps pourri, la conjoncture économique actuelle et sans expérience professionnel, comment faire ?

Bien sur j'ai fais du baby sitting comme tout le monde.. mais c est loin d'être suffisant. J'avais déjà essayée de trouver un job quelques mois auparavant mais hélas sans aucun succès. C était toujours la même chose "on à besoin de personne pour le moment, on vous rappellera si une place se libère". Découragée, je pris ma tête dans mes mains et commença à écouter de la musique sur mon iPod. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entonnais le refrain tout en me déhanchant (8) ça balance pas maal a Paris, ça balance pas maal... ça balance pas maal a Paris.. ça balance souciis (8)

De bonne humeur, je décidais alors de me concentrer sur la recherche d'un _emploi. _J allume mon pc, ouvre mozilla, quand soudain j'entendis un cri...

{ndlr:Hehe et non ce n'est pas fini^^}

Ma chère mère me prévenait délicatement que le diner était prêt. C est non sans enthousiasme que je me suis dirigée vers la salle à manger/cuisine. La pièce fessait 10 bons mètres carrés à tout casser. Une table, 3 chaises, une télé lcd, une cuisinière datant de 2004, un microonde, une machine a lavée et on avait atteint le cota à ne pas dépasser!

Ma mère se tenait devant la cuisinière. Renée était petite et fine. Elle n'était pas des plus raisonnable mais s était toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec elle. Elle était à la fois ma mère et ma meilleure amie.

Mon père attendait son plat avec un air absent. Je savais que Charlie avait du mal à joindre les 2 bouts ces temps ci. Paris était loin d être une ville calme, son poste de gardien de la paix n était pas de tout repos. Il rentrait de plus en tard, et partait de plus en plus tôt.

Je pris place à ma chaise habituelle, comme toujours ma mère fessait la conversation pour 3.

**- Alors Bella la fac sa se passe comment?**

**-ça va ça va, du travail, des td bref c est la routine. **

**-tu devrais sortir un peu plus mon cœur, tu reste des jours et des jours devant ton ordi! Pas etonnant que tu finisses par t'ennuiyer ! Pourquoi ne revois tu pas Jacob? **

**-Jacob. . . je ne veux plus le voir.. ****_Du tout._**

**-Bellaa voyons tu m avais dit que vous étiez redevenus amis**

**-Je n arrive pas a lui pardonner! C est trop dur, j'essaye vraiment je t'assure mais laa.. Jpeux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas**

**- Il a quand même été ton meilleur ami et ton premier amour! Sa ne s oublie pas. Essaye de lui donner une toute petite chance, c est un gars bien dans le fond. **

**- Non maman je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir.. Peut être que sa s arrangera un jour mais pas maintenant..**

_Ma mère aurait pu en rester la mais elle continua avec ses questions_

**-Et ageela? Comment va t elle? sa fait des lustres qu on ne la pas vu! N est ce pas **

**Charlie?**

**-Oui oui c est vrai sa. Ou est passer Angela?**

_Omg même mon père était d' accord avec ma mère! L heure est grave!_

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va très bien, c est juste que j ai été débordé cette semaine. **_Mensonge. _**Mais normalement je la revois mardi.**_Remensonge._

-**Mardiii! Et ta prévu de faire quoi ce weekends end alors?**

**-rienn de spécial, bosser mes cours et tenter de me trouver un petit boulot le mercredi et le weekend.**

**-ahhh c est bien, c est bien mais tu n avais pas deja essayer d'en trouver un le mois passée?**

**- sii sii mais la c est différent je suis vraiment motiver!**

_Ma mère me sourit et enchaine_

**-Et d'où te viens cette envie soudaine?**

_Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité à mes parents, étant de vrai papa poules ils n auraient pas voulu que je cours le moindre risque or le saut en parachute n est pas des_

_plus sur, du moins pour Renée et Charlie.~~_

**-Je..je..je voudrait m acheter..un Mac!**

**-un Mac! Rien que sa.. Et bien tu va devoir travailler dur!**

**-Je le sais maman c'est bon..**

_En ayant marre de parler que de moi j essaye de faire diversion._

**-Je vais vous laissez parler entre vous, j'ai des recherches à faire pour un devoir.**

**-Bien sur ma chérie foncee!**

De retour dans ma chambre, je vais direct sur mon pc et commence à chercher.

Après de longues heures j'avais préparé un cv, et quelques lettres de motivations pour les différents emplois que j'avais trouvés.

Demain serai le jour où je trouverai mon tout premier job, j'en étais intiment convaincu.

Je continue ou pas ?

Reviewss plzz

Bisouuu

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Huhu Désolé pour l'attente 3 mois sa fait beaucoup j'avou ^^ ''

**Chapitre 2 Quand Bella rencontre Edouard**

_**Mercredi 20 avril**_  
2 semaines ! Voila 2 semaines que je cherchais inlassablement et toujours rien… Après une énième vaine tentative ou j'envisageais très sérieusement d'abandonner mes projets, on m'avait enfin répondu. J'avais un entretien à 9h du matin au forum des halles, une petite boutique de prêt à porter recherchait une vendeuse.

Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit c'est que la patronne s'appellait Tanya Denali et qu'elle était réputée pour sa dureté. C'est donc la boule au ventre que je m'endormie.

Le lendemain après m'être préparée pendant 2 heures, je me regardais dans la glace à peu pres satisfaite. Je portais un jean de marque avec un petit pull en col en V. J'avais mis une veste noir par-dessus pour ne pas avoir froid. Agrémenter d'une écharpe grise et j'étais prête.

J'arrivais devant le magasin, All you need, 10 minutes en avance. Je pouvais voir à l'entrée une fille de mon age occupée à tout mettre en place. Elle n'était pas bien grande, sa coiffure lui donnait l'air d'un petit lutin tourbillonnant. Elle était aussi gracieuse que belle, or de ma vie je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se déplaçant avec une telle aisance. C'est toute intimidée que je décidais de toquer à la porte. Je vis la fille s'arrêter, lever la tête et me sourire, elle vint m'ouvrir la porte tout en me disant :

**-Bonjour toi, tu dois être Bella, je suis Alice, stagiaire depuis peu. Tanya t'attend derrière le comptoir. Va la rejoindre tu es presque en retard !**

**-Merci j'y vais tout de suite. **

Après un pale sourire, je fonçais à toute allure jusqu'au comptoir et là je vis Tanya. C'était une femme d'une beauté imparable, blonde aux yeux rouge sang. Elle semblait irréelle. Je me sentis défaillir et perdre tout mes moyens heureusement après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je réussis à bafouiller.

**-Bonjour Mme Denali, je m'appelle Bella Swan. Vous m'avez donné rendez à 9h00 pour un entretien.**

**-Bonjour Mlle Swan. Je me souviens bien de vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un véritable entretien en bonnet du forme donc dépêchons nous.  
Pourquoi voulez vous travailler dans ma boutique ?**

Je décidais de ne pas mentir je n'avais rien à perdre et au contraire tout à y gagner. J'avais l'impression que de toute les façons cette femme pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

**- Et bien .. Je veux réunir assez d'argent pour pouvoir accomplir mon rêve.**

**-Et quel est t'il si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?**

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu toute fois je répondis sans me démonter.

**-Je voudrais faire du saut en parachute.. Je sais cela ne semble pas très sérieux de vous l'annoncer de cette manière mais il faut que vous sachiez la vérité.**

Après quelques secondes de silence ou Tanya semblait peser le pour et le contre, une esquisse de sourire apparut sur son visage.

**- C'est bien j'aime l'honnêteté. Pourtant que fera tu quand tu aura assez d'argent ? Tu partira et me laissera seule moi et la boutique sous les bras ?**

**- Non bien sur que non je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus besoin de moi.**

**-Bien nous verrons sa. Tu commences cette après midi va te chercher de quoi manger pour ce midi, Alice te montrera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tu commences à 9h et tu finis à 18h, pose déjeuner de 1h et bien entendue les heures supplémentaires ne sont pas payées. Allez file maintenant.**

Non sans l'avoir remercier je partis à la recherche d'Alice, je l'a trouvais quelques minutes après en train de mettre des étiquettes sur les vêtements.

**-Je vois que tu lui as plu, tu as de la chance, la fille d'hier est partie en pleurant.**

C'est sur cette révélation que nous commençâmes à devenir amie.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, la journée avait été éreintante. Les clients étaient arrivés en masse peu après l'heure du déjeuné, des lors je n'avais pas eu une seconde de répits. Alice s'occupait de la caisse j'étais chargée de ranger les vêtements et d'accueillir les clients.

Mes pieds étaient tout engourdis, mes jambes étaient lourdes toute fois j'allumais mon vieux pc tel un automate. Après quelques minutes de recherche sur google, je vis que le prix d'un saut en parachute encadré par des professionnels est estimé a 450 euros. Le calcul fait j'ai calculé qu'au bout de 2 mois j'aurai assez pour me l'offrir.

Le sourire aux lèvres je partis me coucher car demain allait être une longue journée de dure labeur.

_**vendredi 22 avril**_

Réveillée de bonne heure et de bonne humeur je m'en allais au travail. Je devais reprendre les cours le lundi et cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. J'avais convenu avec Tanya de travailler les week ends, le vendredi et le jeudi aprem. Mes résultats scolaires allaient surement en pâtir jusqu'à ce que je trouve un équilibre entre étude et travail mais cela m'étais bien égale.

J'arrivais à 9h tapante, la boutique n'ouvrant qu'à 10h je prenais mon temps. Tanya quand elle me vit me salua d'un signe de tête, ses yeux étaient noirs, son visage était comme proie à un cruel dilemme quand a son teint il était plus pale que jamais. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir en toute hâte de la boutique quelques minutes après.

Alice fidèle à elle-même me sourit de toutes ces dents, ses yeux dorés et son teint pale comme de la craie m'impressionnait toujours autant.

**-Alors la nouvelle, on baille ? Viens m'aider la nouvelle collection est arrivée depuis 5 minutes.**

Je l'aidais donc du mieux que j'ai pu malgré ma maladresse bien connue de tous.

**-Dis tu sais ce qu'elle a Tanya ? Tout à l'heure elle m'a semblé bizarre, comme si elle allait m'attaquer d'une minute à l'autre.**

Alice me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dis d'une traite.

-**Tu te fais des idées ma petite Bella, elle doit juste être fatiguée. D'ailleurs, son fiancé passera sur les coups de 13 heure, il vient toujours déjeuner avec elle le vendredi. C'est une espèce de tradition entre eux deux. Surtout ne lui adresse pas la parole, Tanya ne supporte pas quand une présence féminine s'approche de lui.**

**-C'est bizarre mais d'accord ! Pas de problème ils font comme ils veulent n'est ce pas ?**

A 13heures piles je vis le fiancé de Tanya arriver. Il portait une chemise bleue ciel, un pantalon beige, des mocassins vernis. Ses cheveux cuivrés, ses yeux étaient dorés tout comme Alice. Il devait être son frère la ressemblance était trop troublante.

Quelques minutes après mes pensées se révélèrent juste, Alice l'accueillit d'un 'Brootherr ' tonitruant. Je vis le jeune homme sourire sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Il allait directement rejoindre Tanya à l'arrière boutique. Je retournais à mes affaires quand je me sentis observé. Je me retournais et vis le jeune homme me regardais avec insistance. Ses yeux mes passaient au scanner. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais il resta muet . Je lui souris sans pour autant oublier que je ne devais pas lui adresser la parole sous peine de subir les foudres de Tanya. Il continua à me fixer durant quelques secondes et finalement parti rejoindre ma chère patronne.

Je n'avais pas vu Alice se rapprocher de moi, je sursautai donc quand celle-ci me parla.

**-Alors newbiee on craque pour mon frère ?**

Son sourire colgate m'aveuglait

**-Non non pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il était ton frère ?**

**-Je sais pas, je voulais voir ta réaction. Edouard n'est jamais passé inaperçue cependant c'est la première fois que je le vois s'arrêter devant quelqu'un. Normalement il ne voit que par Tanya. Je ne sais pas quel est ton secret en tout cas sa marche..**

Elle finit cette phrase par un clin d'œil qui me mit extrêmement mal à l'aise, c'était mon 2eme jour de travail et je ne voulais pas avoir de problème avec mon employeuse. Ma mine déconfite l'a fit rigoler elle enchaina.

**-Destresss ma poule Tanya n'a rien vu et n'en saura rien ! Je sais garder un secret !**

Offusquer je répondis

**-Non mais il n'y a aucun secret ! Il n'y a rien à cacher, il ne s'est absolument rien passé !**

**-Pour l'instant…**

Alice dit ces mots mi amusée mi sérieuse, sa ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

**-J'ai faim on va manger ?**

C'est avec cette pauvre diversion que le sujet fut clos.

Je passais le reste de la journée à penser à Edouard et à mes projets d'avenir.

_**Lundi 11 mai**_

2 semaines se sont écoulées sans qu'Edouard ne refasse son apparition, je finis par croire que je ne le reverrai jamais. Pourtant il vint à la boutique un jeudi après midi. Ni Alice, ni Tanya n'étaient là, la boutique était pratiquement déserte. Seule une habituée du magasin essayait des tenues en cabine d'essayage.

Edouard vint à ma rencontre d'un pas non chalant, ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Il ressemblait a un véritable mannequin.

**-Bonjour**

Sa voix un doux ténor, me fit perdre mes moyens pendant quelques minutes.

**-Euh Bonjour.. Je m'appelle Bella que puis je faire pour vous ?**

**-Edouard, enchanté.**

Son visage angélique me fesait literalement chavirer.

**-Pouvez vous transmettre un message à Tanya je vous prie ?**

**-Bien sur avec joie !**

Edouard souris et continua sur sa lancé.

**-Pourriez vous lui dire que mon portable est tombé en panne et que je l'attends a diner pour 9h au Indian café ?**

**-Ce sera tout ?**

**-Oui merci, je pensais la voir mais a priori vous êtes seule dans cette boutique.**

La cliente était partie, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

**-En effet Alice et elle avaient d'important fournisseur à rencontrer.**

**-Ahh c'est vrai elle m'en a parlé ce matin, j'ai totalement oublié.**

Edouard dis cela d'un air faussement désolé. Je fis semblant de ne pas le noter.

-**Sa arrive a tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Il n'arretait pas de me fixer, j'étais loin d'être mal à l'aise mais Tanya pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et alors je serai perdue.

**-Tanya m'a dit qu'elle revenait vers 17h, vous pouvez l'attendre ici. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir.**

**-Non je ne peux pas, j'ai un client à voir dans une demi heure à l'autre bout de paris. Je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de lui transmettre mon message Bella.**

**-Partez sans crainte je lui dirai !**

Tanya arriva au alentour de 18h, elle semblait plus fatiguée que jamais. Ces yeux étaient d'un noir profond alors que j'aurai juré qu'ils étaient rouge 2 semaines auparavant.

**-Tanyaa, Edouard est passé il m'a transmis un message pour vous…**

_**Jeudi 21 mai**_

Cela fesait pile 1 mois que je travaillais pour mademoiselle Denali, les visites d'Edouard se fesaient de plus en plus nombreuses sans pour autant qu'il m'adresse la parole. Alice s'était mis dans la tête que son frère et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'il venait elle essayait par tous les moyens possibles de me pousser vers lui. Je lui rappelais à chaque fois que Tanya me tuerai pour sa, elle me répondait qu'il fallait vivre dangereusement. Ces tentatives vaines ne la décourageaient pas pour autant, elle y mettait encore plus du sien. Je me disais qu'elle allait se lasser jusqu'à ce que finalement ce fut moi qui craqua la première, Alice était devenue presque insupportable ainsi je me suis décidé à parler avec Edouard.

**-Bonjour Edouard, comment allez vous ?**

Edouard tout d'abord étonné repris bien vite ses esprits.

**-Bonjour Bella oui, ça va très bien merci. Alors ou en êtes vous dans vos projets ?**

**-Mes projets ? Quels projets ?**

Il pu voir sur mon visage la confusion la plus profonde.

**-Vous savez..Le saut en parachute.**

Je me suis retrouvée sans voix, il savait ce que je voulais faire Alice lui avait tout dit. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir honte et marmonna.

**-Oui sa avance plus qu'un mois et j'aurai assez pour me payer ce fameux saut en parachute.**

**-Aah .. Très bien.. c'est cool.**

Il semblait déçu mais il se reprit bien vite.

**-Vous n'avez donc pas peur ?**

J'allais lui répondre quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Tanya était devant nous, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs. Edouard adopta un air impassible, il devait surement etre habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Tanya.

**-Eddyy ! Que fais tu la ? Je pensais que tu arriverai plus tard !**

**-Un client a annulé notre rendez vous à la dernière minutes j'ai pu donc venir un peu plus tôt et te faire une surprise… Quoique c'est plutôt toi qui m'a surpris finalement.**

Il finit sa phrase sur un ton comique pour détendre atmosphère, sa n'a pas vraiment eu l'air de marché.

**-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, attends moi dehors j'ai deux, trois petits trucs à préparer. Accompagne-moi Bella, s'il te plait !**

A l'évocation de mon nom, je pâli, elle arborait un air calme pour autant je savais que la tempête n'était pas loin. Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux dans la réserve, je ne savais pas ou était Alice, mais en tout cas elle ne pouvait me venir d'aucune aide à l'heure qu'il est.

**-Alors comme sa tu connais Edouard ?**

Je savais que cette question était à double tranchant et que je devais choisir mes mots avec soin.

**-Je ne le connais pas vraiment.. Je ne lui ai enfaite adresser la parole que deux fois depuis que je suis ici.**

**-Tu es nouvelle, peut être qu'Alice ne t'a rien dit. Donc pour cette fois ci je passe l'éponge. Toute fois sache qu'Edouard est a moi et qu'il est absolument hors de question que tu te lies d'amitié avec lui. C'est mon Edouard ne t'avise pas de recommencer. Si je te vois lui parler tu sera mise à la porte sur le champs.**

Je me suis retrouvée pétrifié sa voix était menaçante ses mots étaient restés gravés dans ma mémoire.

**-Bien, ne vous en faite pas Tanya.**

Son air parut satisfait, elle me laissa seule dans l'arrière boutique. Je savais que je devais faire très attention à 1 mois de la réalisation de mon projet je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout perdre.

_**4 juin**_

2 semaines de plus se sont écoulées, Edouard venait de moins en moins, il semblait de plus en plus triste. Ses yeux avaient perdus de leur éclat, un air préoccupé lui fessait froncés les sourcils. Je me gardais de lui faire le moindre commentaire, depuis 2 semaines je fessais tout pour l'ignorer malgré ces regards et l'acharnement d'Alice.

_**21 juin**_

Enfin j'avais touché ma paye, mon compte banque affichait 550 euros. J'avais quelques jours auparavant tout prévu pour le fameux saut, je m'étais inscrite sur le site et remplit toutes les formalités administratives. Il ne me restait plus qu'à payer et bien sur à me rendre à l'endroit adéquate et c'était bon.

Alice était au courant de tout, elle semblait excitée pour moi. Elle me donna même 50 euros pour que je film mon saut. 50 euros que d'ailleurs je refusai de un, parce que j'avais assez d'argent pour payer moi-même de deux, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir filmer, ma mère pouvait tomber dessus et me faire toute une scène. Toute fois après moulte réflexion je finis par payer les 100 euros supplémentaires pour faire la vidéo. Après tout c'était mon premier et dernier saut n'est ce pas ?

Le saut en parachute était prévu pour le 23 juin, soit le lendemain. J'avais hatee mais j'étais quand même stresser et si le parachute ne s'ouvre pas ? et si les 2 moniteurs font un malaise ?

C'est avec toutes ces craintes que je m'endormie

.….

Alors, Alors Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Reviewws please :'  
Bonne ou mauvaise toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Je ne sais toujours pas si continuer ou pas c'est à vous de me le dire. J'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance au cas où. (prochain chapitre : le fameux saut et le 2e objectif de bella dans sa fameuse liste !) J'ai fais une version allégée de Tanya, ainsi il sera plus dure à Edouard de la quitter.. ou pas^^ Nous verrons ce que notre petit Edouard décide.  
Bisouuu à tous

By the way Merci a britna,yayalia et bellaandedouardamour pour vos reviews )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Vivre son rêve est un chemin tortueux !**

Non , non, STOP, ARRETEZ! Je vous en priee !

_**8h avant**_

_**Edouard pov**_

Je ne peux déjà plus me passé d'elle, heureusement que cette fragile petite humaine ne se doute de rien.

Encore un effort et elle sera a moi !

_**Bella pov**_

Après une nuit calme je me sentais d'attaque! Aujourd'hui j'allais enfin sauter en parachute. La veille j'avais exposé mes plans à mes parents, après leur avoir démontrer par a+b que je ne craignais rien. Je pu partir la conscience tranquille.

Comme d'habitude le métro était bondé, les gens se bousculaient, certains enfants hurlaient. Bref, c'est les joies du métro parisien. Je pris la ligne 4 direction châtelet, puis le rer a. Après 15 minutes d'attente sur le quai, les portes du rer s'ouvrirent devant moi. A mon grand étonnement, la rame était presque vide. Seul, un clochard était allongé sur le siège, il semblait endormi. Ces vêtements étaient d'une sales et troués par endroit. Pourtant sous cet amas de vêtements on pouvait noter un beau jeune homme d'une pâleur extrême. Ces cheveux étaient châtains foncés, sa tête reposait sur la fenêtre sale du métro.

Les gens derrière moi me poussait pour rentrer, je m'avançais et fut poussé jusqu'au clochard. Sa respiration était roque. Je fessais bien attention à ne pas le toucher mais mes tentatives furent vaines, à peine quelques minutes après mon arrivée l'homme se redressa et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, a bien y regarder il avait à peu près le même age que moi. De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osions briser ce silence. Nous nous jaugions, j'aurai donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi.

_**Inconnu pov**_

Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à la quitter du regard ? C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. Depuis Maria jamais une femme ne m'avait intéresser pourtant il y a quelque chose de particulier chez cette demoiselle. C'est surement ma seule et unique chance de la connaitre, je devrai peut être allez lui parler... En même temps qui voudrai discuter avec un clochard ?

_**Bella pov**_

Ses sourcils se froncent, il a l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais finalement il resta muet. Quel étrange rencontre. Enfin bon c'est pas tout mais je dois descendre à la prochaine, un quart d'heure c'était écoulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais tellement absorbée par cet inconnu.

Je descendis donc et d'un pas décidé je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Le quai était vide à cette heure, tout le monde devait être au bureau ou en train de petit déjeuner. Au bout de quelques mètres j'entendis des pas derrière moi, l'inconnu me suivait. Il marchait d'un pas non chalant, peut être est ce un fou ? un serial killer ? un habitué du quartier ou plutôt de cette station de rer?

Je le vis d'ailleurs pressé le pas et me dépasser. Je m'étais donc fait des idées, il « vivait » tout simplement ici. Sans plus penser à lui je longeais les couloirs pour atteindre la sortie. Alors que je prenais l'escalator, je reconnus l'inconnu de tout à l'heure. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde juste en haut de l'escalator. Je décidais de l'ignorer car après tout il n'était qu'un étranger pour moi. Alors que je m'apretais à poser le pied dehors, l'inconnu m'aborda. Il parlait d'une voix clair, avec un léger accent.

**-Bonjour. **

Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre, lui au contraire me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il me veut, il commence à me faire peur d'ailleurs.

**-Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock.**

Toujours pas de réponse

**- Au risque d'être indiscret, puis je savoir qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous, fait t'elle dans un endroit si peu fréquentable.**

Je pense qu'il ne me laissera pas tant que je ne lui réponds pas, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Si je l'envoi promener il me laissera surement en paix.

**- Je ne parle pas aux inconnus comme vous l'avez si bien dit cet endroit n'est vraiment pas fréquentable. **

Je continue mon chemin. Jasper me rattrape en deux enjambées.

**-Je peux vous servir de garde du corps si vous voulez ! Ou allez vous ?**

Décidément ce jasper est étrange un coup il ne parle pas et après il ne peut plus s'arrêter !

**-Ca ira, merci je suis pressée**

**-Pressée pour allerr… ?**

Oh mon dieu ce type est pire que de la glue

**-Quelque part… Et surtout Seule. N'avez-vous pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ?**

**-Malheureusement non, je suis bien seul ces temps ci, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider.  
Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom?**

**- Si je vous le dis vous vous en irez ?**

**- Certainement!**

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, je lui dis donc mon vrai nom.

**-Je m'appelle Bella**

**-Enchanté Bella**

Il me fit une révérence et continua

-**Bellissimaa Bella comme promis je te laisse tranquille, je reste donc seul, abandonné de touus.**

Il se retourna non sans me lancer une tête de chien battu et partit.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il attendait de moi, il voulait que je le rattrape et que je l'emmène avec moi. En temps normal j'aurai craqué mais je voulais vivre cette aventure seule! J'avançais donc d'un pas plus rapide, arrivée à une bifurcation je tourne à droite. Je m'enfonçais dans la campagne, personne à l'horizon. Au bout de 5 minutes toujours rien n'y personne, j'envisage alors de rebrousser chemin quand j'entendis.

**-Et bien on est perduu ?**

3 hommes encapuchonnés me barraient la route, le chef au milieu s'adressait à moi, ses deux sous-fifres l'encadraient regardant de tous les cotés si il n'y avait pas de trace de policier ou d'un quelconque élément perturbateur. Je sentis ma dernière heure arrivée.

**-Non c'est bon, merci je vais très bien.**

**-Dis t'aurai pas ton portable j'ai plus de batterie je dois absolument appeler quelqu'un.**

Je savais que ce n'étais pas une simple demande mais un ordre.

**-Non désolé je n'ai pas de portable.**

**-Que c'est étrange.. et de l'argent tu n'en a pas non plus ?**

Il me fit un sourire sadique.

**- Je ne voudrai pas que mes amis s'en prennent à toi violemment..**

Je sentis l'effroi me paralyser les jambes ils étaient trois, plutôt costauds, grands, je ne pouvais même pas voir leur visage ce qui les rendaient encore plus terrible, soudain je repense à jasper et je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté son offre.

**-Je n'ai rien je vous le promets **

Mensonge je transportais l'argent pour le saut en parachute dans mon sac à main, je ne voulais pas leur donner j'avais mis du temps à le gagner cet argent et de toute façon je n'étais même pas sure qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille si je leur donnais l'argent-

**-C'est n'est pas beau de mentir, dimitri, alec fouillez la !**

Ils m'immobilisèrent, j'allais mourir je le savais !

**- NON NON STOP ARRETEZ! JE VOUS EN PRIEEE !**

Je criai de toutes mes forces en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende, je gigotais de partout. Je me débattais telle une furie mais rien à faire, dimitri et alec étaient bien trop fort pour moi. Je sentais le désespoir m'envahir puis soudain :

**-ARRETEZ VOUS OU JE TIREE !**

Jasper était la, dieu seul sais comment mais il avait une arme, à priori chargée et pointée sur le leader.

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, sa mâchoire était contracté, ses yeux d'un bleu profond lançaient des éclairs, ses sourcils étaient froncés. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer si par malheur les choses dégénéraient.

**-LACHEZ LA TOUT DE SUITE ET FAITES UN PAS EN ARRIERE**

_**Edouard pov**_

Que fait cet imbécile ? c'était moi qui devait la sauver, je ne l'ai pas sentis venir, c'est bizarre, ses pensées auraient du m'avertir de sa présence et pourtant rien. Voyons voir ce qu'il va se passer.

Edouard était a 50 km de la avec sa vue vampirique il ne pouvait pas rater la scène il s' apretait à rejoindre bella quand jasper lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

**-Du calme garçon, du es seul et nous sommes trois. Tu ne peux pas tous nous tuer en même temps. A la seconde où tu tires sur moi mes deux compagnons la tue!**

Le leader avait retourné la situation en sa faveur, je ne pouvais rien faire mise a part..

**-Prenez mon sac à main j'ai de l'argent assez pour vous permettre de..**

Jasper avait tiré non pas sur le leader mais sur l'épaule de dimitri, il se mit à jurer mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Alec après quelques secondes de réflexion parti à toutes jambes. J'avais la main droite de libre, j'en profitais pour frapper dimitri à l'endroit exacte ou la balle l'avait percutée. Il me lâcha en gémissant de douleur. Je courus dans les bras de jasper qui cette fois ci avait son arme braquée sur le leader.

**-Tu ne sais pas dans quelle pétrin tu viens de t'embarquer jeune homme, toi et bella prenez garde à vous je reviendrai vous tuer, n'oubliez pas James ne perd jamais !**

Il partit en emportant dimitri avec lui, la rue était toujours aussi déserte. Après être sur que james soit hors de vue, jasper jeta son arme. Nous restâmes alors silencieux durant de nombreuses minutes. Je rompis le silence en première.

**-Jasper tu es fouu.. ils auraient pu te tuer!Ou as-tu trouvé cette arme ? **

**-Je t'avais dis que cet endroit n'était pas bien pour toi ! Mais bon sang que fais tu la ? Il n'y a pourtant rien par ici !**

Il détourna savamment la question.

**- Je suis venu faire un saut en parachute, le site internet disait que c'était à 20 minutes de la station de métro. L'école de parachutisme propose des sauts en parachutes à la plaine saint Geneviève! L'école devait se trouver en plein milieu de la plaine.**

Jasper me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**-Bella la plaine sainte Geneviève n'est PAS DU TOUT, de ce coté la ! Si tu avais accepté mon aide tu y serais déjà ! **

Il avait un air mi amusé-mi ennuyé, il redevint sérieux et me dis

**-Dis tu le connaissais ce james ?**

**-Non pas du tout pourquoi ?**

**-Il a bien dit « bella et toi.. », ne me dis pas que tu lui as aussi dit ton prénom ?**

Je restais abasourdi, sous le choc j'ai cru avoir rêver mais maintenant que jasper me le disait j'avais donc bien compris. De 1 james connaissait mon nom. De 2 il venait de nous menacer.

**-Non absolument pas c'est bizarre, je pensais avoir mal compris… Tu penses qu'il va vraiment nous tuer ? C'est peut être qu'un fou qui nous a entendu parler tout à l'heure..**

**-Je ne sais pas bella, je ne sais vraiment pas.. En attendant je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle avant que ce James ne soit mis hors d'état de nuire ! Et ce n'est pas une proposition !**

Ses mots étaient dit avec force, il semblait inébranlable.

**-C'est gentil a toi, tu serais donc une sorte de garde du corps personnel ?**

**-C'est cela oui**

**-Et garde du corps ou compte tu vivre ?**

**-Je me débrouillerai bien comme toujours..**

Après m'avoir sauver la vie je ne pouvais pas le laisser à la rue, mais d'un autre coté mes parents n'auraient jamais voulu que je l'héberge.. Alice m'avait proposé une collocation quelques jours auparavant, je lui avais promis de réfléchir mais vu les circonstances je pourrai peut être...

-**J'ai une amie qui recherche un colloc si tu ne sais pas ou allez, je pense que tu pourrais tenter ta chance !**

Il me regarda d'un air gêner

**-Je veux bien mais je suis comment dire..sdf..sans un sou..**

La réalité vint me frapper en pleine face. Je me mis à réfléchir avant de lui dire

**-Je travail comme vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt a porter tu pourrais prendre ma place comme sa tu aurai assez d'argent pour payer la collocation !**

**-Et veillez sur toi ! J'accepte ! Alors bellissima toujours partante pour ce saut en parachute ?**

J'étais surprise sa m'étais sorti de la tete avec tous ces événements.

**-Oui bien sur allons yyy!**

Nous partîmes dans la bonne direction bras dessus dessous.

_**Edouard POV**_

C'est pas vrai ! Il a oser faire échouer mes plans ! Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort !

Edouard ruminait, il était furieux, son ouïe développé lui avait permis d'entendre la conversation entre jasper et bella. Il voulait réduire jasper en tas de poussière à l'instant même !

L'endroit était vaste, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le moniteur nous accueillit avec entrain.

-**Bella Swan c'est bien vous ? Vous êtes en retard.**

Après m'avoir fait les gros yeux il reprit en riant.

**- AAAh la jeunesse c'est pas grave ma jeune demoiselle je vois que vous étiez occupée.**

Il regarda alternativement jasper et moi avant de m'envoyer un regard coquin.

**-Bon c'est pas tout sa allons y ! Je m'appelle Phil, je serai votre moniteur mademoiselle Bella. Alors tout d'abord enfilez moi cette combinaison. **

Il montra du doigt une combinaison noir et rose. Elle ne semblait pas de la première fraicheur mais j'étais en extase devant elle!

**-Nous allons d'abord nous échauffer un peu, après je vous montrerez quoi faire une fois arrivée en haut.**

Nous étions sur l'herbe, jasper nous regardait, et bientôt ri a gorge déployé. Ma maladresse avait fait des siennes j'étais tombé de tout mon long.

Je devais m'étirer, mes jambes, mon cou, mes bras, tout y passaient. Phil me fit faire des exercices de respiration pour me déstresser. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'étais prête!

Phil et moi allions monter dans l'avion d'un moment à l'autre. Je jetai un regard à jasper avant de grimper dans l'appareil.

**-A tout à l'heure bellissima !**

Je souris mais ne dis rien, j'étais tétaniser, mes jambes commençaient à trembler.

Phil me racontait des blagues durant le décollage et me donna pleins de conseils sur comment me tenir durant le court trajet. Enfin le grand moment était arrivé.

**-Souviens toi bella, ecarte bien les bras et les jambes, met tes lunettes de protection. Et Profite du moment présent cela va passer extrêmement vite !**

Le cameraman qui devait filmer ce moment passa devant moi, il me fit des grands signes et sauta. Phil le suivit de près. J'étais accrochée à phil, cet homme moustachu de 80 kilo, Il fit une galipette qui me fit hurler à m'en déchirer les poumons ! L'air me fouettait le visage, mes joues se déformaient sous la pression du vent. Mon corps était raide, je sentis Phil rigoler derrière moi.

Je me sentais libre comme l'air. Le cameraman me prit les mains nous formions un cercle avec nos bras puis il me lâcha. Pour montrer que tout allait bien, je fis un V avec mes doigts quand a lui, il tournoyait autour de moi et me filmait sous toutes les coutures. Je me mis ensuite à admirer la plaine, tout était désert et vert. Au loin on voyait la station de rer de ce matin et tout plein de petits bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Je souris à la camera, je me disais que plus tard j'aimerai visionner ce moment avec ma mère et jasper devant une bonne glace ou un paquet de chips. Je pensai à ma vie, aux projets qu'ils me restaient à accomplir.

Je planais littéralement, l'adrénaline était présente dans chaque fibre de mon corps, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je sentis Phil tirer sur le parachute. Tout à coup je fus happée en arrière. Le parachute nous avait élevé de plusieurs mètres. Je savais qu'on allait bientôt atterrir. Je profitais donc une dernière fois de cette vue imprenable.

Jasper m'attendait comme promis au sol, je fus soulagée de le voir. Si peu de temps après l'avoir connu sa présence m'était déjà indispensable.

**-Bellissima tu tiens le choc ?**

**-Ouiii c'éttaiit fouu, c'était G e n i a l ! Dommage que ce soit aussi court et aussi cher !**

Phil se mit à rire.

**-Reviens la prochaine fois avec ton cher et tendre je vous ferai un prix les enfants!**

Je rougis à l'évocation du mot cher et tendre, je connaissais à peine jasper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse d'idée. Je l'appréciais vraiment mais de la a sortir avec lui c'est autre chose. Il me surprit en prenant la parole.

**-En faite phil, bella et moi sommes juste amis, de très bon amis même.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil amusé avant d'enchainer.

**-Pour le reste ce serai un réel plaisir de vous revoir!**

**-Bien sur les enfants il n'y a pas de problème appelez moi quand vous passez dans le coin ou que vous voulez faire le plein de sensation forte.**

Il me donna la vidéo qu'avais fait son collègue durant mon saut et nota son numéro sur un papier. Nous primes congé de lui quelques minutes plus tard.

**-Alors Bellissima ou allons nous ?**

**-Chez moi il faut absolument qu'on voit mon saut ! J'ai bien faillit mourir pour lui.. Non ?**

Il rigola et nous primes donc la direction du Rer.

_**Le soir**_

Jazz étais parti prendre quelques affaires a lui, il allait dormir chez un ami a lui et demain on avait rendez vous à midi.

J'avais parlé de jasper à alice celle-ci accepta immédiatement d'habiter en collocation avec lui. Selon ses dires, celui qui avait sauvé sa meilleure amie ne pouvait qu'être qu'un gars bien.

Il ne me restait plus qu'a convaincre tanya de prendre jazz à ma place, quelque chose me disait que cela n'allait pas être facile.

En repensant à tout ca, j'avais ma liste dans la main, je pu rayer mon premier vœu. Je relis mon second vœux avant de soupirer.

Aller aux états unis, rien que sa bella hein ?

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée  
...

Merci un énoooorme merci a toutes celles qui m'ont mis en Alert story et/ou qui m'ont laissé des reviewwws sa me fait vraiiiment plaisir. Ca me pousse à continuer!

Merci à yayalia,mamabro75, diana,bella lili rosecullen sister (oui ed, alice et tanya sont des vampires^^ et tanya boit du sang :/ ) Mrs Esmee cullen (désoléé pour les fautes) pour les reviews.

Asuna69,bellaandedwarddamour, christou57, elfia,ghoul-19 ,isabeller, mamabro75, maneltwilight, marine7659, my epiphany 02,page on memories, pyreneprincesse et yayalia pour les alerts

N'oubliez pas une review c'est pas compliquée sa fait plaisir et c'est gratuit ^^''

**= Annonce importante je posterai dorenavant tous les samedis !**

Continuez à me reviewer hihi )  
J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu

Bisouuu à tous :)

3


End file.
